Spooky Tickle Ghosts
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Frisk spooks Sans and Papyrus with a ghost story, they get the perfect idea to get her back for it. Tickle story! :) Done as a request for newbienovelistRD. :)


**A prompt requested by newbienovelistRD. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Spooky Tickle Ghosts**

"So, when you least expect it, the ghost comes out, creeping towards his next victim, wanting something from you," Frisk said in a spooky voice.

Sans and Papyrus were listening to her tell them a ghost story and while it took a lot for the skeletons to get unnerved, Sans would freely admit he was getting a bit worried and Papyrus was actually looking nervous.

Frisk grinned. "They say he goes after those who have something really bad to hide," she said. "But if you are innocent, he'll leave you alone."

"Do the innocent ones ever see him?" Papyrus asked, sounding a little spooked.

"Sometimes," the young girl said with a shrug. "I've seen him, but he's always left me alone."

"That's good," Sans said before looking up at the clock. "Okay, bedtime, kiddo."

"Aww, but Dunkle Sans, I don't have school tomorrow," she said with a frown.

"I know, baby bones, but Pap and I have a field trip day planned tomorrow for you and we want you to get plenty of rest," he said.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Someplace you'll love," Papyrus said with a smile. "I promise."

Grinning again, Frisk scampered upstairs and they gave her about fifteen minutes to brush her teeth and get ready for bed. After a bit, they noticed it was very quiet upstairs. "Is it just me, or is she being really quiet?" Sans asked.

"She's…being really quiet," Papyrus agreed. "I thought she would have been coming to ask about a bedtime story."

The two headed upstairs to Frisk's room, noticing it was dark. "Frisk?" The joke-loving skeleton called out.

Papyrus opened the door and turned on the light and shook his head. "She's not in bed," he said. "She's probably still in the bathroom."

Just then, the hall light went off and the nearby closet door opened. "BOO!" A voice cried out as a ghost jumped out at them.

Both skeletons went bug-eyed and let out startled shouts, though Papyrus let out a shriek that Sans was certain could be heard all the way to Jupiter.

The light clicked back on and the ghost removed its body to reveal a giggling Frisk, who was in her pajamas already and she looked at them, laughing at their expressions. "Got you!" She said.

Seeing their niece had just pulled a prank on them, both skeletons sighed in relief before Sans chuckled. "Okay, that was a good one, I'll give you that," he said. "I nearly _jumped out of my skin."_

"Sans! We don't have skin! But I nearly jumped out of my boots!" Papyrus exclaimed.

Frisk laughed again before hugging them and they returned the hugs. "Did you brush your teeth, kiddo?" Sans asked.

She nodded and yawned, looking ready to fall asleep. "She's ready for bed," Papyrus said gently.

"Do you want a bedtime story tonight, kiddo, or do you want me and Pap to read you two stories tomorrow night?" The joke-loving skeleton asked the young girl.

"Two tomorrow night?" She asked softly with another yawn.

"Okay," he said softly as he put her to bed and his brother tucked her in before flipping on the night light and both quietly left before the hoodie-wearing skeleton looked mischievous. "Hey, bro?"

"Yes, Sans?" The taller skeleton asked softly.

"What do you say we get back at Frisk?"

Papyrus was originally against it as he didn't want to frighten his niece, but when Sans explained that they would be dressed as ghosts and not only scare her, but tickle her too. When he heard that, the tall skeleton finally agreed and the two found white sheets that would effectively cover them both up and they snuck up to Frisk's room, opening the door softly and entering quietly before beginning to moan and groan spookily.

The ten-year-old child was sleeping when she heard the spooky groans and slowly opened her eyes as the groans got louder and a sharp wail made her jump and turn to find two ghosts in her room. A scream left her throat as she quickly got under the covers to hide, but a moment later, the covers were tugged back, gently she noted, to reveal her hiding spot and she curled up in fear as they continued wailing and spookily moaning. "We have found yoooou, little girl," one said in a deep, scary voice, making her shudder fearfully.

"We are here for a reason," the other one said, his voice not as deep, but just as scary.

Frisk swallowed hard. "F-F-For w-w-what?" She asked, her voice trembling.

She suddenly felt like she couldn't move and her socks that she wore to bed were removed while her pajama shirt was lifted up to the bottom of her ribcage. "Woooooo! We are going to tickle yoooooooou! Yooooou will be our little prisoner, little girl!" The first voice said.

The young girl didn't completely register the words as she tried to dart for her covers again, but four hands caught her and fingers began wiggling into her sides and feet. She let out a squeak of surprise before giggling. "That tickles!" She exclaimed.

"Yes," the second voice answered, but was sounding amused, she noted as it echoed a bit. "For we are the wailing, tickling ghosts that search for little girls like yoooooou."

"Little girls like yoooooou who sneak up on their uncles and scare them," said the first voice, also echoing. "We have something special for those kinds of little girls."

Two purple feathers suddenly became visible and Frisk squealed as one was stroked over her stomach and twirled into her belly button while the other ran over her feet. Again, she felt like she couldn't move as she was tickled by these two ghosts, squealing when the feathers were brought up to her ears and neck and she tried to scrunch up her neck to protect it, but the feathers still broke through her defenses and she laughed again before jumping as the sheets were suddenly whipped off to reveal two familiar skeletons. "Huh?!" She exclaimed. "Dunkle Sans? Uncle Papyrus?"

"We got you!" Papyrus said in a not-so-deep, but still spooky voice.

"We got your tickle spots good," Sans said in a deep, spooky voice.

Frisk now started laughing as she realized her uncles had gotten her back for the earlier scare and squealed when Sans blew a playful raspberry onto her belly button and Papyrus blew a raspberry into her neck, making her giggle loudly before they let her up. "Okay, baby bones," she heard her dunkle say. "Time for you to go back to sleep."

She blinked her eyes sleepily and nodded as Papyrus fluffed up her pillow for her and she lay down while Sans pulled the covers back up and tucked her in, kissing her forehead in affection. "Good night, kiddo," he said.

"Night, Dunkle Sans," she said.

Papyrus also kissed her forehead in affection. "Good night, Frisk. I'll see you in the morning," he said.

"Night, Uncle Papyrus. See you in the morning," she replied before falling asleep and the two skeletons headed for their rooms.

"I have to admit, that was fun," the tall skeleton admitted as he got in his racecar bed and Sans pulled out his brother's favorite story to read to him.

"Yeah, it was," Sans said. "She certainly wasn't expecting two tickle ghosts."

Quiet settled down in the house as the shorter skeleton read to his younger brother, who soon fell asleep and then Sans stumbled off to his bed, falling asleep and then chuckling. "Have to pull that wailing, tickling ghost prank on Alphys sometime," he said to himself. "And pull it on Undyne too. I can just see the look on her face."

Chuckling again, he joined his brother and niece into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
